A Wrestling Dream
by FreakyWriters
Summary: A Story about a girl named Avril and her search to become a WWE Superstar.
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I do not own any part of wrestling. But I do own this fan fiction.  
  
Avril waited in line in the harsh winter morning. She's been waiting here for hours, and she felt really stupid to be doing this. However shes gonna try and take a chance. Shes going to try out to be the next wwe superstar.  
  
"Clam down Avril.. You gotta keep cool.. Well, warm while we're waiting.." Avril's friend said, she was 22 years old, and had long blonde hair reaching her waist. "And dont breath through your mouth or else you'll get chapped lips." She handed Avril chapstick.  
  
"Thanks Kate," Avril applied the chopstick while shivering because she was wearing a tank top, and cute tight Mudd jeans.  
  
Well, Avril had a pretty strong chance of making into the wrestling buisness, she was 22 years old, 5' 7, 132 lbs, and she went to the gym 3 times a week. Plus, shes been watching wrestling since she was 10 years old. So she basicly knew all the moves there was towards being a professional wrestler. If she doesn't have what it takes to be a wrestler, she could make it as a decent diva.  
  
Kate patted Avril's back. "Avril!! They're letting us in!!".  
  
"Woo hoo!" Avril ran to the enterence. "Oh my god I cant believe this I'm accually gonna make it!" Avril said while running.  
  
"Remember deep breathes", Kate said, running with her.  
  
Avril closed her eyes and took a breath, she opened her eyes to realize she was going to hit a wall.  
  
BANG!  
  
Avril fell to the floor  
  
"Hey are you alright?"   
  
Avril woke up to see Edge (Adam Copeland is his real name), her favorate wrestler, holding a hand out to pick her up.  
  
"Oh.. I'm, I'm fine." Avril took his hand, and felt like she was in heaven. "Sorry, I'm kind of a Klutz.."  
  
"Heh, you know we could use a girl like you in the WWE," Edge smiled at her.  
  
Then they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Avril could notice that the other girls were looking at her with jealous faces.  
  
They leaned close to each other, and both closed their eyes.. leaned in for a kiss..  
  
"Avril.. Avril?!"  
  
"Huh what?!" Avril woke up and realized she was lying on a sofa. "What?"  
  
"Avril.. You hit a wall and blacked out," Kate said as she lifted her up. " So they said you could audition if you wake up in less than 15 minites, and you woke up in 12 minites.. So your pretty lucky."  
  
Avril felt her head and felt a bump.   
  
"Oh, oh Avril," Kate leaned in and moved Avril's hair away from her forhead. "Aw no."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Avril looked at Kate.  
  
"Theres a huge pink bump on your forehead.."  
  
"Oh no aw man!! Why!!", Avril got up from the sofa and raised her hand in the air and looked at the ceiling. "Why me! Why out of all these girls did you choose me!"  
  
Than Avril looked around, all the girls looked back at her.  
  
Avril sat back down on the sofa. "Why me.." She hid her face on her hands.  
  
"Dont worry Avril.. You still have a chance.." Kate patted Avril in the back. "Do this for Adam.. Come on."  
  
"I dont know.." Avril mumbled.  
  
"WWE contestants line up, we're going to do a quick elimination process." a man came out and had his notepad with him.  
  
"Oh no," Avril looked at Kate. "I cant go with a huge pink bump on my forehead!!"  
  
"Um, dont worry," Kate pulled out a bandana from her purse. "Put this on."   
  
Avril put it on.  
  
"Ladies," the man shouted, looking at Kate and Avril. "Come line up."  
  
Avril closed her eyes, took a breath and walked toward where the other WWE contestants were to line up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Avril and Kate ran to the line. Than Avril realized people were snickering at her and looking at her. So, quickly she told Kate, "Kate give me your mirror!"  
  
Kate quickly reached down to get her mirror. "Um, here," she whispered to Avril as she secretly handed it to her.  
  
"Kate!", Avril whispered in a angry way. "You gave me a yellow bandana when i'm wearing blue? Thats like the worst combo ever!"  
  
"Sorry sheesh, you'd rather be seen with that bump on your head?" Kate replied.  
  
"Kate!!" Avril hesitated.  
  
"Ladies," the man said.  
  
Than Avril took a close look at him. He wasn't a ordinary man, he was Rick Flair.  
  
Avril and Kate stood up strait and sucked in their breath.  
  
"Hmm.." He examined Kate first. "Not bad." He moved on to the next person, Avril.  
  
"Lets see.. You have a divas body...", than he looked up at Avrils head. "And.." He reached over to Avril's Bandana. "Very unique with the bandana." Than he moved onto the next person.  
  
Avril than looked at Kate who was smiling back at her.  
  
About 10 minites later he held out his notepad in front of him. "The people who are moving onto the next round are, Kathryn #144, Venus #25, Kate #132, Josh #91, Billy #177, Hugh #54, Justin #81, Avril #133, Bryan #189, and Antonio #14."  
  
Avril held her hands to her mouth and shrieked weakly.  
  
"Avril Avril Avril!" Kate shouted with joy.  
  
"Kate Kate Kate!" Avril responded.  
  
"And, you all will be heading to Madision Square Garden in New York City to be backstage WWE, and might have a chance to appear in the ring!" Rick said.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Avril looked at Kate. They were both heading to New York City.  
  
-- In the Plane--  
  
Avril and Kate were in a 2nd class air plane and were eating their breakfast. In front of their seats were Venus and Kathryn, the other WWE finalists.  
  
"Mom I'm heading to New York City," Avril said on the cellphone of the plane. They were in first class. "I said I'm heading to New York City to appear on WWE! Well, I might appear.. Yeah, yeah I know how proud you are.." Avril was stirring up her tea in the plane while talking, she forgot all about eating breakfast, all she was consintrating on was talking to her mom. "No.. I dont think.. Oh, Kate?" Avril looked at Kate who was drinking her tea. "Yeah, shes with me."  
  
"Passengers we have about 2 more hours till landing, we're half way there." The pilot said through the speaker.  
  
"Edge?" Avril was still talking on the cell phone. "Mom.. Haha.. No I dont think I'll see him. Oh come on, if I'm not lucky enough to see Edge you think I can see John Cena? Heh.. Though I would like to meet John Cena or Edge.. "  
  
She picked up her tea and took a sip.  
  
"I gotta go use the bathroom..", Avril got up from her seat and made way to the room.  
  
Venus, another WWE Super Star Search contestant was doing her hair, she had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, she was 5'6 and 120lbs. hmm.. she thought in her mind. Ah, this competition is all wrapped up, I'll be the next WWE superstar.. However..   
  
Venus than stuck her high heeled shoes out in a attempt to trip Avril.  
  
Than, the plane took a huge turn and Avril fell and landed on Venus.  
  
"Oh um, i'm sorry," Avril got up and realized there was a huge coffee stain on her white halter.  
  
"Ugh! How dare you! How could you!" Venus looked at Avril. "You ruined my pink capri's FREAK!"  
  
"I.. I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to, it was a accident.." Avril got a napkin and held out a hand to give it to Venus.  
  
"That won't help idiot," She grabbed the napkin and rubbed on her capri's furiously until some of the pink faded off and the coffee stains spread. "Ugh! Now look what you've done! Go away you idoit!"  
  
"I'm, is there.. Any way i can--"  
  
"No nothing can help! Just go away you... You.. CAPRIS RUINER!"  
  
"I'm sor--"  
  
"GO AWAY"  
  
Avril made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her halter. "Oh Jesus, I can't go out looking like this.. And theres not enough time to change.." Than she had a idea. She reached into her purse and took out scissors and cut out half of a oval shape, just enough to cut out the stain. Than cut 5 holes out of each side. Afterworlds, she took out dental floss and made criss crosses down the back of the halter and tied it all together in the end. She felt proud.  
  
Than Avril went out of the bathroom and took her seat.  
  
"Passangers buckle up, we're landing."   
  
Avril sat up strait and buckled up her seat belt.  
  
-- Later on --  
  
After landing on La Guardia airport, Avril was stunned that she got to ride a limo all the way to Madison Square Garden in Manhatten.  
  
-- Even later on --  
  
They arrived in Madison square garden and took a back enterence to the Parking Lot.  
  
"Okay finalists," Shawn Micheals was standing in front with his hands clasped together.  
  
"Oh my god, he looks so hot", Kate whispered into Avril's ear. "I can't believe we're standing 7 feet away from Shawn Micheals!!"  
  
"I will lead you to your locker rooms, and in 30 minites you'll all be sent out to Highlights of Jericho in the ring. So, get ready." Shawn said as he guided them to their locker rooms.  
  
"I can't wait," Kate said as she held onto Avril's hand and followed Shawn to the lockers.  
  
--------  
  
And this is where we will end in this chapter.. ;) 


End file.
